Complicated Situation
by ShyPie
Summary: When Feliciano begin's to grow feelings for Matthew, but Matthew doesn't return them, what will happen to Feliciano's poor heart? N.ItalyxCanada... and other parings!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is The Shadow In My Heart! With my first FanFiction! I just wanted to let you know, that I'm not sure what I am expecting out of this! I hope it turned out well! This is also my first Hetalia Fanfiction as well!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Feliciano's Confession<p>

"Mattie~" Feliciano called out to his best friend. He stretched out his arms, pulling the Canadian into a close hug.  
>Matthew smiled softly hugging the Italian back. "H-Hey." He answered. Feliciano blushed madly letting go of the other. He left as swiftly as he came. Matthew shook his head. His friend had been acting weird-erm... more weird then usual all day.<p>

Feliciano sighed softly. He looked to the American that invaded his home today. "Alfred? Can... I ask you something?" He asked sheepishly.  
>Alfred sat down on the couch next to the worried boy. "Sure! What's eating ya?" He asked. Alfred set a hand on Feliciano's shoulder.<br>"It's... Matthew." He said gently. His face turned a little pink. Alfred cocked his head, looking at him. "I'm in love with him Alfred!"  
>Alfred blinked, taking his hand off Feliciano. "Feli?" He was surprised. All this time Alfred thought the little Italian liked him THE HERO!<br>Feliciano looked at the surprised look on the Americans face. "Yeah?"  
>"Why Mattie?" Alfred crossed his arms over his chest. He so badly wanted to add a 'why not me?' at the end.<br>"Mattie's, been my best friend for a long time. I just feel safe beside him. I tell him things I can't tell Ludwig!" He almost shot out at Alfred. "I can tell Mattie everything." He brought up his knees to his chest. I think I'm gonna break up with Ludwig..." He sighed softly. America looked at North Italy sadly.

America sat at the kitchen table, sitting across from North Italy. "Feli? You do know, my bro is dating that Prussia guy right? What was his naem..." He picked at his pasta trying to think.  
>"Gilbert. I know." Italy sighed gently, gobbling down his pasta.<br>"Why don't you tell Mattie?" Alfred asked softly, putting his plate near the sink.  
>"I'm scared." He some what mumbled.<br>"Scared of what?" He leaned forward.  
>"Scared of what Matthew will say." He sighed softly.<br>"Don't be. Just go for it. Be the hero for once." He got up and pointed at Feliciano. Feliciano smiled up at his friend and gave a slight nod.

Feliciano woke up that morning around 11am. 'Maybe Mattie's awake.' He thought getting up. He looked at his phone to go threw his contacts. He found Matthew's number dialing it.  
>Matthew heard his phone ring. He picked it up gently. He answered it "Hello Feli." He said softly.<br>"Ve~ Mattie! Can I come over? I-" Feliciano got cut off from a groan from the other end.  
>"S-Sorry Feli... Gilbert fell out of his dream. Sure! Come over." He sounded a bit glad.<br>"I-I-I kinda needed to talk to you..." He sighed.  
>Matthew paused. "S-Sure... I'll get Prussia to leave us alone." With that he hung up his phone.<p>

Feliciano knocked on his friends door. Gilbert answered the door, looking Feliciano up and down. "Birdie! My brother's boyfriend is here! Must be here too see you." He said adding the last part in as Matthew rounded the corner.  
>Matthew smiled at his friend. "Come in Feli~ Make yourself at home." He almost cooed.<br>Feliciano came in kicking off his shoes. He looked at Matthew sheepishly. "C-Can I talk to you now Canada?" He asked Matthew gently.  
>Matthew nodded taking his friend to his room. He sat himself on the bed after he closed the door. "What is it?"<br>North Italy let in a deep breath. He needed to be the hero. "Matthew... I... I-I" He couldn't get the words out. He took in another deep breath, calming himself down a bit. The other looked at him blinking. "Matthew, I love you!" He spat out. "Matthew, I have loved you for.. ve~ a long time. I think since when we first met." Noth Italy blurted out. He looked at his friends surprised reaction. "Would you mind coming to a party I'm throwing?" He asked gently. "America and France are coming."  
>Matthew nodded. "I'll come to the party." He sat cross legged in the middle of his bed. "Why didn't you tell me you loved me sooner, Feli?" He asked looking at his embarrassed friend.<br>"I was scared of what you would think." Feliciano said gently. "See you tomorrow at my party." He walked out of Canada's room and house, leaving his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so ashamed!I had to write this chapter really different because I lost the original copy! This chapter was originally gonna be a dance, type one. I lost that copy and decide I wanted to do a truth or dare one instead.

Chapter 2 – Truth Or Dare-

America was the first one there and North Italy was starting to regret it. Feliciano groaned out loud. "Alfred! Stop eating the food! We need to save it." He grabbed America by the arm and tried to pull him away. The doorbell rang and Feliciano got excited. He ran to the door throwing it open. He saw both France and Canada, who he didn't expect ti see was England.

"Hi, Feli!" They all said in unison. They walked in, placing their shoes on the shoe rack. They were just about to leave into the living room when there was another knock on the door.

"Hello?" Feli opened the door surprised. It was China and Japan. He let them in and they all gathered in the living room,

They all saw America grinning on his laptop. "Alfred? What are you doing?" Feliciano asked.

"Come on dudes! Sit in a circle we are going to play truth or dare!" He said rather loudly. They all sat in a circle. "Feliciano, dude! Because it's your party why don't you go first. Truth or dare?"

Feliciano thought for a moment. "Dare." He said blushing a bit.

"The group may select any frozen food in the nearest freezer. You must place this on your bare stomach and hold it there for 1 round." America smiled devilishly. "He ran to the freezer and grabbed an icepack. He handed it to Feliciano.

Feli lifted up his shirt and set the icepack down. He squirmed and shivered. "It's so cold! Ahh!" He yelled out, moving it round on his skin. The others watched patiently. "M-Matthew... truth or d-dare?"

"Truth." He answered quickly.

America hit the truth button. "Think of the least attractive person you know. How much money would it take for you to date them for one solid week, including all the stuff that goes along with dating?"

Matthew winced. "Probably about one million... for everything." He blushed slightly. "Francis truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said a little proud of himself.

"From the moment you start reading this dare, you have 1 minute to strip down, change into, or prepare yourself however you wish. Once the minute is over, you are taken outside and a random member of the group gets to hose you down with any available garden hose. They have 15 seconds to soak you as much, or as little, as they wish. If no host is available, try the shower or the kitchen faucet. Try to stay dry!" The others kinda chuckled. France himself smiled. England got up shaking his head. "Aurther dude! You are spraying him! You got up."

Francis got completely naked in front of the others. "Feli, do you have a garden hose?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's in the backyard."

They all looked out the window as the minute was up for changing. They watched England turn on the hose and start spraying France. France seemed to like, it. He didn't move and he got soaked. The group giggled, loudly as France and England finished up.

France came in shivering, as he dried himself off with a nearby towel. "England truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said shrugging his shoulder's."

"If anyone currently has their finger stuck somewhere for a miner dare, you must let any of them stop and put their finger in your mouth. If no one is performing a miner dare, you got REAL lucky. REAL REAL lucky." America laughed. "Dude! You are lucky!"

England's face went red. " America truth or dare?"

"I'll do dare I guess." He smiled happily. He read the dare and gagged. "Put your left foot in the toilet, wearing your sock. Now flush the toilet and leave your foot inside until the flush is finished. You must keep the sock on your foot for the rest of the game." He got up and walked to the bathroom. He stuck his sock foot in and flushed the toilet. The toilet didn't like Alfred's sock. He took it out when it ended and walked back. He gave off a disgusted look. "China dude, truth or dare."

"Truth -Aru~" He shifted uncomfortably.

America sighed. "How is this a truth?" He shook his head and began to read it out loud. "Place three complete tissues in your mouth and chew on them for two turns. When finished, spit 'em out."

Yao shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I'll do it anyway. Aru" He got up grabbing tissues from the box, that was sitting on a table. He put them in his mouth and started chewing. He finished them and spat them out. "Eww!" He sat down disgusted. "Kiku, truth or dare."

"Truth." Kiku looked at the others, weirdly.

America grinned. "If you had to let someone of the opposite sex watch you completely undress and do jumping jacks, who would it be and why?"

Kiku's face went a little red. "Probably Hungary... she looks more, ok then the others." He almost fell over as he told the others this. "Feli, truth or dare."

"Truth please!" He took the icepack off and putting it back in the freezer.

America laughed out loud. "Who is the hottest person you know, and what do you think about when you see them?"

Feliciano's face went red. "I-I would have to say Matthew." The others went quiet, except Alfred, who just started laughing more. "What I think about when I see him, is how much I like him and how I want to be in a relationship with him." His face went completely red. "M-Matthew truth or dare?"

"Truth please." He sighed softly.

"Who do you have a crush on at the moment? If person has no crush or has a gf/bf must choose a dare immediately." America snickered.

"Does that mean I have to do a dare?" He sighed.

"It sure does bro." America hit the dare button. "Have the group decide on the best "artist." This person now gets to draw a tattoo on you, using permanent ink, on any body part they wish." He looked at his brother. "You do have that maple leaf tattoo still right?"

"Y-Yeah why?" He replied.

"Just wondering. Hey Kiku!" America threw Japan a permanent marker. "Here!"

Japan got up pulling up Matthew's sleeve. Matthew went red and tried to push him away. Kiku stopped Matthew and began to draw a naked girl on Matthew's arm. He finished and snickered a little sitting back in his spot. Matthew pulled his sleeve down immediately.

"Francis truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Stick out your tongue and close your eyes. The group now may coat your tongue with up to three different spices of their choice. When they are done seasoning you, swallow the mixture and say "MMMmmmm!"" America laughed loudly.

France frowned. "That's not very great is it?" He closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. The other's grabbed spice's they thought were good for this dare. Organo, cinnamon and cloves.

The other's sat back. "Ok, done!" They shouted chuckling a bit.

France took his tongue back in his mouth making a weird face. "MMMmmmm!" He halfheartedly gave out. Once he was done he ran to the sink, rinsing his mouth out. "That tasted like England's cooking!"

England growled. "Don't talk about my cooking like that!"

France sat back down. "England, truth or dare."

Everyone cried out at once. "America! I wanna stop playing this game!" They got up sitting on couches. Feliciano turned on the xbox, putting in Dance Central two.

"Hey, Feli! England, China and I are gonna go now." They waved leaving the house.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third Chapter! I already had this one half done when I finished chapter 2. Review's look really good right now. I am willing to see what suggestion's you have, and or if I'm doing good on this story. Spring Break is coming up for my school, so I'll be able if I can update more.

I don't own Hetalia.

Chapter 3 -Dance and A Serious Talk-

"Massive attack, massive attack." Feliciano sang out while dancing to it. Him, Matthew, Francis and Alfred were having a crashing party. (By crashing it means staying up as late as they can before falling to sleep unexpectedly.) They were at Feliciano's house, playing Dance Central. Feliciano was kicking their asses even when the others set their difficulties on easy. Feliciano was always set on the hard difficulty.

"Dammit! Francis yelled failing epically. The others laughed at him. "Feli~ How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Feliciano paused from picking the song. Francis rolled his eyes sitting down letting Matthew up for his turn. Feliciano's face turned red as he looked away from Matthew. He picked a random song putting his difficulty on hard of course. Matthew put his on easy. When they were ready the song played. Feliciano's face burned from how red it was. The song managed to be "_Turn Me On" _the one song that sang his feelings for Matthew.

France winked at Feliciano. "Honhonhon..." Italy blushed ecen more. "Get him!" He winked at him.

Feliciano beat Matthew by just a few hundred points. "I'm tired." He went and sat down quietly. Matthew sat down next to his friend. Feliciano looked over at Matthew. "Why are you still sitting beside me?" He asked.

"You are my friend, Feli I have to give you a chance." He smiled softly. Feliciano's face burned. He watched Alfred and Francis get up to have their dance session.

Feliciano got up, pulling Matthew with him, He pulled Matthew to his room. Matthew looked around, a little confused. The door shut behind him. Matthew looked behind him, he saw Felicano shit the door then sit on the bed. Feli patted the spot on his bed next to him. Matthew sat down. "Mattie we need to talk." He said gently.

Matthew blinked. "About what Feli?" He asked looking at his friend.

"About us, Mattie, about us!" Feliciano whinned. He looked up at Canada, with large round eyes.

Matthew sighed. He loked away from Italy. "What about us, Feli?" He asked softly.

"Do you like me? Like I like you, kind of way?" He sounded shaky.

"I'm honestly not sure. Feliciano you are my best friend." Matthew paused a bit. "I haven't played with my feelings beyond that." He looked back at Feliciano. "I'm actually in love with someone else."

Feliciano gasped, he wasn't expecting that. He knew love was complicated, he didn't think Matthew would turn him down like this. "May, I ask who it is?" He asked calming himself down.

Matthew blushed. "You sure you wanna know?" He asked. Felicano nodded his head. Matthew sighed. "It's Alfred." He blushed and covered his face before he could see the hurt expression form on his friend's face.

Felicano felt like his heart was breaking. He could feel tears swell up in his eyes. He tried keeping them back. "Why...?" He managed to choke out.

Matthew looked up from his hands. He saw how his friend looked. "What do you mean?" He asked, placing his hands on his lap.

"I mean why do you like Alfred?

A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun, lame cliffhanger! Sorry guy's! You'll just have to wait for the update. The song in here that is mentioned is

Turn Me On by Kevin Lyttle


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! I had no internet. I like typing my chapter's out the old fashioned way. I write it on paper then transfer it on here!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Love is Friggin Complicated<p>

Alfred shut Feliciano's room door harshly. He ran down the stairs and out the front door. He was positive that he heard Matthew right. Matthew said he's in love with Alfred.

Francis ran out after America. "Alfred what's wrong? Matthew and Feli are worried!"

Matthew. America stopped, turned around and stared at France. He made his way over to him. "Matthew told Feli he's in love with me."

Francis looked surprised. "How did you find out?"

Alfred shook his head roughly. "I was going to the bathroom upstairs because you took the other one." He stopped and bit his lip. "I heard muffled talking, so I opened the door." Alfred looked up at Francis.

Francis shook his head. "So you were eavesdropping and spying?"

"Let me finish!" Alfred whined out.

Francis sighed rolling his eyes. "Fine. Go ahead."

Alfred nodded. "Matthew told Feli he was in love with someone else. Feli asked and Matthew told him it was me." Alfred had sat down on North Italy's front step. He sighed gently. He looked to Francis who now joined him on the step. "I didn't know that Matthew felt the same way." Alfred put down his head sticking it between his knees.

Francis shook his head. "Well, now you do. I bet if you asked Matthew on a date Feli will understand."

Alfred's face went red. "No, no. I think I'll just play it out like I don't know. He sighed and got up. Francis got up after him. They walked back into the house and found two small teen's yelling 'Alfred!'.

"Where did you run off to, vee~" Feliciano asked, holding Matthew's hand.

Alfred saw Feliciano's hand gently caress Matthew's. Alfred had felt like his heart sank to his stomach. He leaned against the door frame. He tried to look like it didn't hurt to see them like this. "I just went for a walk. To clear my thoughts." He gave off a small smile. "So, whats up with the hand holding?" He asked gently.

Feliciano smiled widely. "Mattie is giving me a chance!" He let go of Matthew's hand, flailing his own arms in the moment.

"O-Oh." Alfred hid his face in his arm,

France took America by a arm. "Alfred at I are gonna go for another walk. To clear our heads." He gave the small one's, a caring smile. He pulled America out the door. Alfred took his arm away from his face. Tears slowly slid down his cheeks, stopping at his chin. "l'Amerique, you are taking this fairly hard, hey?" He walked down the street with him.

"Yeah, I wanted Mattie for myself." He hung his head and started to walk a route he had walked all to much.

North. Italy's House

Canada sat down on the couch beside North. Italy. "Feli, what series do you have on DVD?" He asked gently letting the other lean all over him.

"Vee~ Put on _Veronica Mars_." He smiled softly.

"What disc?"

"Disc two, please."

Matthew set in disc two and pressed play. He sat back down with Feliciano. The two leaned against each other watching their show.

"I don't like Logan too much." Feli said sighing.

"Oh maple... Yeah he sure is mean." Matthew gave a small smile looking down at his new boyfriend.

North Maple St.

France looked down the road, looked side to side and at the houses. "l"Amerique... We aren't going to l'Anglerette's house are we?" The French man said with edge in his tone.

"It's the only place I know to go when down." America stated. He sighed softly letting more tears slide down his face.

"You have alway's gone to him for your really tough problem's, huh?"

America nodded. "Yeah. When they get to problem-matic, I alway's go to England." He gave a tiny chuckle. "Funny, uh?" America sighed again. "I mean Mattie and I live with you now, since your d-divorce. I should be going to you for advice, but it – I just can't. I'll always go to him. He gave off another sigh.

The two came up to a small Victorian style house, with ivy along it. America got up the nerve to knock on the door. There was a loud thud, then a small grumble from the other side of the door.

"Hello? America do you know what time it is?" England threw the boy a look of displeasure which turned into a worried look. "Lad? Come in, what's wrong?" The three walked into England's house. England closed the door and walked into the living room with the other's. "You guy's need anything or something?" He asked. The other two shook their heads gently. "Ok, then go on. Why are you and the Frog here, lad?"

America sighed softly as he got himself ready to tell what happened. He took in a deep breath. "Feliciano is in love with Matthew. I just found out Matthew is in love with me. I'm in love with Matthew, when I went to go ask Matthew out on a date I found out he's giving Feliciano a chance." Alfred let out his deep breath.

England was shocked. He didn't know what this was. Sure America came to him on his tough not America like breakdown's... but this one was different. For the first time he felt like he actually didn't know what to do. "I-I... Y-You really need or want my help for this kind of situation?" England fell over in shock. This was going to be a lot tougher then he was use to dealing with, going towards America's problems anyway. America looked confused as he watched England act this way, France blinked rappidly wondering why England looked like he was going to explode.

* * *

><p>"All righty now." England packed himself a overnight bag and looked at the duo. "I'm going back to North. Italy's party for America's health. Not to get down with you! FROG!" He let out the last sentence louder then the stood up walking out of the house, locking his door. "You guy's ready?" He asked. The other's nodded, and with that they left.<p>

Feliciano's House

The Three arrived about half an hour later. Francis took England downstair's where they were sleeping. Alfred walked into the living room, where the theme of _Veronica Mars_ was playing. He looked at the two smaller boy's asleep on the couch. Alfed sighed sitting down on the couch beside the two, closer to Matthew. He ruffles Matthew's hair.

He never realized how beautiful Matthew was. His pale skin looked soft and fragile. He leaned down uncontroably, kissing Matthew square on the lips. He caught himself, blushing madly. He felt something move up against him. He looked over to see Matthew had woken up and fell against him still sleepy.

"Alfred?" He yawned out reaching for his glasses. He put them on and blinked.

Alfred sighed. "Yes, Matthew. I'm right here." He said.

Matthew looked at Alfred. "Are you mad? I mean I always knew you loved me... but I just didn't know how to tell you." He cuddle up next to Alfred not noticing his actions.

"H-How did you know? Was it that obvious?" His face burned as he realized how close Matthew was.

Matthew giggled moving closer, and closer to Alfred. "Yeah, it was very obvious."

The two where just inches apart when they hear a faint, heartbroken 'Ve~' behind them. Matthew broke out of his trance.

"F-Feli?" He jumped away from Alfred.

Feliciano looked away from Matthew with tears in his eyes. He got up and ran to his bedroom. He broke down into his pillow, crying and sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry, I haven't been updating anything for a while, I went through I HUGE case of writer's block... and lost a couple things for these fanfictions. I'm pretty busy too, but I've been writing a lot more so let's see if I can get back into the process of writing again.

Chapter 5 – Finding out the truth

Canada knocked on Feliciano's door. "Feli, it's Mattie. May I please come in?" He started to open the door slowly. There was another small heartbroken 'Vee~' and a white flag thrown up against the door. Matthew walked into Feliciano's room and felt his heart begin to break. He saw the saddest Italian he had ever seen. He was hugging his pizza like body pillow, face all red from crying. Feli was still crying pretty badly. Matthew sat down on the side of his bed. "Feliciano?"

"Leave...Me...Alone." Feliciano started to sob. He reached over for his cellphone. Matthew knew that he was going to call Ludwig. Calling Ludwig was Italy's instinct. Sure enough Ludwig answered the phone. "Germany, Germany!" Italy cried through the phone. "My heart has been broken and I need your help!"

Matthew ran downstairs, gathered up his things and ran out of Feliciano's house. "I'm going home." He said quietly as usual. No one will say they heard him or even remember that he was there tomorrow. Italy will, but he'll probably be too depressed to say anything.

"Matthew, wait." A all too familiar voice came from the door, and at the same time Ludwig pulled into the driveway. Matthew turned around to see France. "Head to my house, I'll be there soon." Matthew nodded and headed off again.

South Maple St.

Canada walked into France's house; he still had his key from when he lived here with Francis himself. He walked to the basement and to his old room. It was still the same from before he moved out. He set his overnight bag down and flopped down on his old bed. He let the tears flow from his face and soaks into the pillow. The tears started to flow from his eyes more frequently. He heard the front door and the thumping sound of shoes. "Papa?" he looked over at his door.

The door opened and France walked in. "Oui, with Prussia if that's fine." He pointed to Prussia, who lay down beside Matthew. France sat down at the end of the Bed.

"Oui." Matthew watched as Gilbert lay in the bed. Memories came back and he started to cry again.

"Birdie, didn't I tell you, going into a relationship with my brother's lover was a bad idea?" He wrapped his arms around Canada's waist, pulling him closer to himself. "He cries easily and is hard to contain, unless you have more than a year's supply of pasta."

"Gil, I think Italy is confused." He sighed and snuggled close. "I think I am too…"

"Birdie, what do you mean?" He rubbed the back of Canada's head.

"I like you, but I also am in love with my stepbrother." He looked up at Prussia, who looked confused. Matthew sighed. "Alfred, Gil, I'm in love with Alfred!"

France sat there mouth agape. "I'm sorry… but Matthew… That's crazy, but I'm going to help you and I don't know why." He gave a chuckle. "Ahon hon hon, I guess it's just the power of love!" He stood up and walked himself to the door. "I'm going to go set up." France walked off and left Matthew and Gilbert in the room together.

Gilbert looked down at Matthew. "Are you loosing feelings for me?" He looked up so he couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes.

Canada sighed. "I believe I am Gil… Sorry."

Prussia got up and walked to the door. "I'm leaving." The tears began to run down his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -England yells at America-

Englad came upstairs to see Canada and France leaving, Germany coming in and going upstairs, and America coming downstairs with the sound of a bawling Italy trailing behind. "What's going on?"

America sighed and walked over to England. "Well when we got back, you and Francis went downstairs, Matthew and I started making out on the couch." America turned around when he noticed England's face get red. "I know, I know. I ruined Matthew's only shot at going out with Feliciano."

"Like hell you did, you bloody git!" Enlgand yelled out at America. "You need to make things right betweem them!" England was fuming. He was pissed. "Well who started it?"

"Mattie did. He was rubbing himself against me." America blushed and sighed.

England sighed, now knowing that Matthew sure takes after France. "I believe that. Canada is like France when it comes to that." He sighed again. "We need to somehow get them to make up. Matthew will go willingly, but Feliciano... I'm not sure about." England sat down on the couch. "We may have to force him."

A/N: Sorry this chapter was really short... I'm still getting back into the swing of things.

~The Shadow In My Heart~


End file.
